Growing Up Gotham Style
by Wylde23Chylde
Summary: Left alone in Gotham City after her magic killed her relatives, Reighan Potter does what she has to, to survive. Along the way she meets certain villains that will change her life. Warning:Will be Rated M and will have femmeslash and underage sex...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning, this is an extremely short beginning, I'm simply trying this story out. If there are some reviews where people like the beginning then I'll most likely continue adding chapters as they come to me. Hope you enjoy the beginning and if you don't, well, I can't help that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Batman. My only character is Celeste Groesbeck and the name Reighan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Seven year old Reighan Potter could only stare in shock at the bloody remains of her relatives in their hotel room. They'd been in Gotham City in the U.S for her Uncle Vernon's work for a week when the large man had come back in a rage from a meeting. Naturally, she was used as his punching bag. As she had curled up on the floor to protect herself, Reighan had felt something building in her until it had exploded outward, brutally impacting her relatives and causing several large gashes to appear, killing them.

Snapping out of her shocked state, Reighan felt the power that still seemed to whirl around her. Too much power. So she forced the power into herself, causing her wounds to heal and her body to change. Pushing her exhaustion to the back of her mind, Reighan ran out of the room and out of the hotel, slipping unnoticed into a dark alley. She walked several blocks before stopping in front of a large greenhouse with a sign that read 'Gotham City Botanical Gardens'. She knew no one entered due to it being the home of Poison Ivy, one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals.

_This should be a perfect place to stay since Poison Ivy is still in Arkham_ Reighan thought as she slipped inside the greenhouse. Finding a small bed made of vines she laid down cautiously before letting exhaustion take over. As she slept, memories not her own played out in her mind. She watched as a young redheaded girl was adopted from an orphanage and raised in an abusive home, how she was beaten daily after displaying signs of accidental magic. Reighan watched the girl's, Lily Evans, introduction to the wizarding world, her years in Hogwarts as a Slytherin, the ridicule she was subjected to by her fellow housemates for being a muggle-born, until in her Fifth Year when she made a Lineage Potion and learned she was the pureblooded daughter of Celeste Groesbeck and Tom Riddle, the rising Dark Lord and Lady. Reighan watched as Lily, whom she recognized as her mother, began learning the Dark Arts under the tutelage of one of her dormmates, Bellatrix Black. She watched as they grew closer, eventually becoming lovers, having to hide their relationship. How in their Seventh Year, almost at the end, their happiness when they learned Lily was pregnant. Reighan cried as she watched them be torn apart, first Bellatrix being forced into marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange and then Lily being placed under the Imperius Curse and forced to marry the man who tormented her in school, James Potter.

She watched as her parents were forced to fight each other, how sometime later Lily broke the Imperius on her and started making plans for her unborn child to be informed of it's heritage should Lily be killed and Bellatrix unable to care for the child. Finally, after the plans were set and Lily had James believing she was still under the Imperius, Reighan watched through her mum's eyes as her grandfather entered the house, killed James, bound Lily and tried to kill Reighan only for Lily to take the Killing Curse instead, making everything go black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short but that's bc I'm not to sure if I should continue this story. I figured I'd put it out there and see what people think. If it doesn't do so well, I'll just drop it and start trying to work on my other stories. Anyways, I'm done rambling so let me know what you think..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Batman. My only claim is the name Reighan and the character Celeste Groesbeck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Reighan woke with a gasp, disoriented, before remembering what had happened last night and the memories of one of her mothers. Suddenly her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a few days. Getting up she wondered through the greenhouse until she found a fridge that housed several fruits and a rack of syringes labeled 'Anti-Venom'. Grabbing an apple, Reighan was about to take a bite when she suddenly felt a prick in her leg. Looking down she saw vine moving away from her. Pulling her pant leg up revealed a small wound that was already starting to swell.

Quickly grabbing one of the syringes she stabbed it into her leg, injecting it. As her vision started darkening and she collapsed, Reighan heard a sickly scream inside her head. _I hope I wasn't too late._

Sometime later Reighan felt something nudge her awake. Opening bleary eyes she saw a vine trying to get her up. "What?"

"Too cold. Need heat," she heard a voice whisper.

Jolting upright she stared at the plants around her in shock. "You talk?"

"Too cold," was the only reply.

Getting to her feet Reighan searched around until she found several large heat lamps. Turning them on she glanced up at the broken glass roof she'd noticed last night. Searching her mum's memories for the correct spell, Reighan pointed her hand at the large hole and thought _Repairo_. She smiled when the glass was repaired instantly. Looking around at the plants she noticed they seemed to be more relaxed, if plants can be relaxed. Walking around she started trying to talk to the plants, trying to find out how she could help them more. The only one that was able to actually talk back was a large, man-eating Venus Fly-Trap.

"Little green one, the most the others can speak is only to tell you if they need water, are too cold, or if they need heat," it said.

"'Little green one?'"

"Well, your skin is green," it replied, amusement coloring its tone.

It was at that moment Reighan realized her skin was indeed green. It was also at that moment that she learned she was able to change how she looked. Her age, appearance and, shockingly, her gender.

Reighan was broken out of her memories of several months ago by the sound of two sets of footsteps entering the greenhouse. Moving to a crouching position on the branch she was on, Reighan focused her hearing in the direction of the footsteps.

"I hope my babies are okay," a melodic voice said in worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Red," another female voice spoke, this on husky sounding.

"There was a hole in the glass ceiling from where Batman dropped in, Harley. With it being winter, my babies could be frozen," the first voice snapped.

"They look pretty healthy to me, Red," the second female, Harley, said.

"But how? And the ceiling is fixed?" There was a pause before the first woman, who Reighan now realized was Poison Ivy, spoke again. "Whoever is in here, you might as well show yourself."

Reighan debated whether to show herself or to Blink away. Soon after learning of her morphing powers, Reighan learned she was half-vampire after draining a homeless man. Deciding to just show herself Reighan dropped out of the tree, landing behind the two older women silently. "So you are the infamous Poison Ivy. And Joker's ex-lover, Harley Quinn."

Both women spun around, shocked when their eyes landed on a girl that looked around 16 or 17 with spiky black hair with emerald green streaks.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Ivy asked, eyes narrowing.

Smirking slightly Reighan walked closer, inhaling their scents, surprised when she smelled them on each other. "Name is Reighan. And I walked in through the door after the..unfortunate.. deaths of my relatives several months ago."

"You don't sound too devastated about their deaths," Harley noticed.

"I hated them, they hated me," Reighan shrugged. "It works out in the end. So, will you allow me to keep staying here or should I leave?"

Ivy thought for several minutes, eying the teen speculatively. "I guess you can stay. You've taken care of my plants fairly well and I suppose with how many times I'm locked up in Arkham, I'll need someone to take care of my babies."

"Not to mention I can help you on heists," Reighan added, Blinking behind them. "Well, if you're letting me stay, I should explain some things about myself." She waited until Ivy and Harley were facing her before continuing. "Some seven or so years ago there was a war going on in a hidden world, the wizarding world. My mum was forced to fight against her family and my other mother because she was under a mind controlling curse called the Imperius Curse. My mother, Bellatrix, was with her family but forced to fight against the woman she loved. In the wizarding world there are certain families that look down on what they call muggle-borns. My mother's family was one such family. My mum was considered a muggle-born, therefore the relationship between my parents remained a secret. No one knew that they were together and no one knows to this day that James Potter, the man my mum was forced to marry, is not my father. During my mum's Fifth Year at the magical school Hogwarts she found out that her parents were not who she thought they were. Her parents were in fact the rising Dark Lord of that time and his wife, Celeste Groesbeck. Mum only ever told mother the truth about her heritage, she never got the chance to reveal herself to her father, my grandfather."

"But what about Bellatrix, couldn't she have told your mom's father?" Harley broke in curiously, intrigued.

"Sadly, my mother was forced into an arranged marriage to a pureblood by the name of Rodolphus Lestrange. The nature of the contract literally makes my mother into Lestrange's slave, she can't do anything without his permission." Reighan said softly, clenching her fists. "Oh, she can speak freely but only about what Lestrange allows, meaning blood purity crap. Anyway, mum got pregnant with me near the end of her Seventh Year but soon after finding out she was placed under the Imperius and mother was forced into the marriage. I won't go into details of what my mum was put through during her forced marriage but sufficed to say that Potter was of the opinion I was his spawn. Fast forward a few months and enter Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, coming to my parents and informing them of a prophecy that says I will defeat Lord Voldemort, my grandfather. Forward again several months, my mum breaks the curse controlling her and starts making plans for me in the event that she dies. Sadly she couldn't go anywhere without Potter following her, not that it would matter since the Death Eaters, servants of my grandfather, would kill her on sight so she wouldn't be able to talk with her father and mother. She finalized her plans on the night of October 31, 1981, the night she sacrificed her life for mine. Grandfather came to the house, immediately killed Potter and petrified my mum before turning on me."

"Wait, why did he instantly kill Potter but only petrified your mom?" Ivy broke in, frowning in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe his main target that night was me," Reighan suggested, not knowing. "He didn't know Lily was his daughter, therefore he didn't know I was his granddaughter. He believed that I would defeat him so he tried to get rid of the threat. Anyway, after mum was petrified grandfather turned his wand on me and fired a Killing Curse at me. Somehow mum broke her bindings and she jumped in front of me, smiling at me as the curse enveloped her. I can only guess that grandfather shot another Killing Curse at me but it rebounded and struck him. I don't know, I was only 15 months old."

"Then how do you know all about your mom's past and that Bellatrix is your mother?" Harley asked frowning.

"I have my mum's memories," Reighan said simply. "Mum's plans were quite simple except the last part. She manipulated Potter into making their will say that everything was left to his heir; me. Since she knew that I wasn't Potter's child, she knew that I wouldn't get anything if he'd said that he left everything to his daughter, because he doesn't have any children. The next thing mum did was arrange for me to learn of my heritage from the goblins of Gringotts, after they were paid nicely of course. The last and final part of mum's plans was the most tricky; giving me her memories. In order for me to gain them, she had to sacrifice her life in place for mine. There was no guarantee that grandfather wouldn't outright kill her, therefore negating that last of her plans. But as he simply petrified her, mum was able to give me the worst and greatest gift; her life."

"What about your other mother? Where is she? Why didn't she raise you?" Ivy asked softly as she stared at the girl in front of her.

Reighan shrugged helplessly, "I don't know what happened to her, I'm hoping that she's alive."

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like this chapter? Was it better or should I work on some stuff? R&amp;R plz..<strong>


End file.
